


Maybe Dinosaurs Weren't that Bad.

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinosaurs, Jurassic World, M/M, Some serious flirting, also dinosaurs, as you can see i cant tag for shit, but yeah read it it's cute, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates dinosaurs but his inconsiderate brother of his takes him to Jurassic World and maybe his mind can be changed because of a certain dinosaur trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Dinosaurs Weren't that Bad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsmorethanfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/gifts).



> This is birthday present to my dinosaur loving friend.

The cruise ship nears the big island and Castiel starts feeling sick. He hates cruise ships and he hates the fact that he was forced to go to this stupid theme park. Why couldn’t Gabriel just let him go to Animal Kingdom instead? This dreadful island doesn’t even have tigers. The gigantic gates appear in the horizon and the words _Jurassic World_ comes into view. Once the gates open up to let the cruise ship through, Gabriel pulls him near the exit. 

“Come on, Cassie!” Gabe yelled over the chatter of the crowd. 

“Don’t call me that…” Cas mumbles. 

Once on land again, Cas lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. No one understood his fear of water. Cruise ships sink and he would drown. Cas never liked that. It was a horrible feeling. But now he has another thing to worry about. Dinosaurs. 

“Okay, Cassie. Here is your wrist watch and these men are going to put our luggage in our rooms so we can go straight to the sights.” Gabe excitedly said. 

Cas sighs. He doesn’t understand why someone could get excited over the fact that scientists have disregarded the ethical rules and genetically re-invented man eating dinosaurs. 

“Come on, Cassie. Live a little.” 

“Gabe, do you not remember what happened to Jurassic Park?” 

“Yes.” Gabe drags him to the entrance towards the herbivores. “It was tragic but the security here is much better. And we’ll start with plant eater dinosaurs before we get the meat lovers.” 

“Okay, okay.” Cas exasperates. 

They enter the long line to the Safari ride. The line was longer than either of them had expected. The sun beats hard down on them and the humidity gets worse. The heat starts to get to Cas. Everything got dizzy. Sweat drips from his forehead and lands on his nose. His throat is dryer than the Sahara desert. He knew that he didn’t drink enough water. He needs water. 

“Ga—“ Cas croaks before he feels himself fall. 

The next moment, Cas wakes up in someone’s arms. He blinks a few times before he meets the moss green eyes. _That’s not Gabriel._ The rest of his vision clears up and gasps. His man had the night sky as his skin. His freckles stand out against his tan skin and Cas was sure he found the most beautiful man on the planet.

“Hey there, buddy.” The man’s whiskey voice said, “Welcome back to Earth.” 

“Oh my god, Cassie!” Gabe’s franticly screams next to him, “Holy Shit. You’re awake.” 

“Gabe, you’re really loud.” Cas flinches. His eyes never leave the man’s eyes for a second. 

“Bro, you are so lucky that Dean caught you before you hit your head.” Gabe passes water to Dean. “Also, he turns out to be a dinosaur trainer! We get an exclusive up close tour of the dinos!” 

That got Cas’s attention. Up close? To dinosaurs? Hell no. He gets up really quickly out of Dean’s arms in panic. 

“What do you mean up close?” He seethes out to Gabe. 

“Woah there, buddy.” Dean says. “Here have some water first.” 

“No. We are not going up close to these things, Gabe.” Cas says as he grabs the bottle out of Dean’s hand. “You know how I feel about this.” 

“Gabriel, already said that you might not like the idea of this but trust me these _things_ are just like normal animals.” Dean explains. 

“No, they were supposed to be extinct and some crazy scientist decides to mess with genetics, which by the way was against ethical rules, and re-created them.” Cas starts to ramble missing the shake of the earth beneath him. 

“Told you he wouldn’t notice.” Gabe whispers to Dean. 

“Not notice what?” Cas asks angrly. 

Dean laughs. Cas is momentarily distracted by the richness of his laugh. It was probably the best sound he had the luxury to listen to. _Crap._ He was falling for the dinosaur lover. He should have gone to the zoo. 

Dean grabs his shoulders and turns him around. A gigantic dinosaur was walking by right in front of him. He quickly moves back and crashes into Dean’s chest. _I should have definitely gone to a zoo instead._

“This is a zoo. Just for dinosaurs instead.” Dean chuckles. 

_Shit. I said that outloud._

“Yeah you did, bro.” Gabe smirked next to them. 

“Fuck me.” Cas groans. 

Dean leans his head close to Cas’s ear, “Maybe later.” 

Cas’s face quickly turns red from embarrassment. _I wouldn’t mind that._

“Cassie, you’re still talking outloud.” Gabe laughs out. 

Cas’s hands come up to his face. This was not a good day. First, he’s in a field that is surrounded by dinosaurs and second he is flushed against the hot guy’s chest talking about having sex. Dean’s hand snake around his waist to distract him from his thoughts and his other hand points to the large dino. 

“That is a diplodocus. She is literally a dinosaur version of an elephant.” Dean says. “Just bigger.” 

“Come here.” Dean says while pulling Cas along. 

Behind them, a large diplodocus was lying on her side with a man crouching over one of her feet. 

“Benny here is the dino vet. This girl hurt her foot so we had to sedate her to help her.” Dean pushes him near her head. “She’s awake but can’t move much.” 

Dean lets go of Cas to crouch down and Cas scrambles to grab his arm again. Embarrassed, he lets go quickly. 

Dean smiles and grabs his hand with his and leads it to pet the diplodocus. “Her name is Claire. She’s one of my favorites.” 

Cas lets his fingers stroke her soft skin, “Wow.” He is speechless. _Maybe dinosaurs aren’t that bad,_ He tells himself. 

“They really aren’t.” 

“I really need to stop that.” Cas mumbles. 

“Nah, it’s cute.” 

Cas looks up at Dean and catches him watching himself instead of the dinosaur. 

Cas clears his throat, “So, you train these types of dinosaurs?” 

“What? No.” Dean looks away in embarrassment. “No. I train my pack of Velociraptors. ” 

“Like the man-eating ones?” Cas questions. 

Dean slightly smiles. “They don’t eat man. Well as long as you don’t try to do anything to them.” 

“Oh.” Cas thinks and eventually says fuck it to his dinosaur fear, “If you are okay with it I would love to see you with them.” 

“Yeah?” Dean leans closer. “I’m sure Impala would love you.” 

“Impala?” 

“Yeah she’s my favorite. But don’t tell the others.” Dean winks at him. 

“Well, I hope she doesn’t hate me enough to you know…” 

“Nah, I’ll protect you.” 

Maybe coming here wasn’t so bad. The zoo will just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
